The Ronin Angel Saga
by Merces Letifer
Summary: This is the original version, so the writing style is completely laden with the OMG RONINWARRIORZ! style as oppose to my writing style presently. Enjoy...if there's something there to enjoy.
1. Character Guide

This is a brief description of some of the characters. Yadda yadda yadda...

Disclaimer thingie: I don't own Ronin Warriors. You don't own Ronin Warriors. And if you do, I'm a broke-ass junior high student who loves anime.

"Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Character Guide

Greyoko Matsuri  
Age: 18  
DOB???  
Status: Princess of Sukufan and bearer of Shanindola, the Black Angel.  
History: Greyoko never knew her mother and was raised by the Angels. Shanindola is her bad side. She falls in love with Anubis and prevents his demise.

Kitana Matsuri  
Age: 28  
DOB???   
Status: First crowned Princess of Sukufan and the carrier of Dark Destiny Zibotsu gems.  
History: Greyoko's evil sister, Kitana is part demon, part Angel and she knew her mother until the Dynasty took over her planet and, like Kayura, she was trained extensively to eliminate her foes. Being the carrier of the five gems, she learns to control her powers.

Netsui  
Age: 25  
DOB: 8/08/??  
Status: Fire Angel, genius, and one of the four guardians of Sukufan.  
History: Netsui lives alone in a little shrine on the south side of Sukufan. She is the smartest Angel of the five. We don't know if she's smarter than Rowen, but oh well. Being the only one who seems to be able to keep Ryo at bay, she unwittingly ends up with him. This will be an interesting lemon later on.

Tonya  
Age: 19  
DOB: 4/18/??  
Weapons: A silver triton that gives off tremendous packets of energy.  
Status: Princess of Atlantis and Water Angel.  
History: Like Netsui, each Angel stays at their shrine. Tonya is in the eastern end of Sukufan. She's probably the happiest of the five. But beware, she has her good days, and her bad days, hurt any of her friends, especially Cye, she'll kick your ass.

Lina  
Age: 19  
DOB???  
Status: Angel of Thunder and Weather, R.A.V.E.R. busts out her glowsticks  
Weapons: Bo staff that's similar to the way Sage's sword works but it's a little different. She needs no light for power.  
History: Lina is a tomboy who lives alone in her shrine in Western Sukufan. She's a lean, mean, whoop-your-ass machine. If you offend her in any way, shape, or form, she will shove that staff up your ass and rearrange your insides.

Mayu  
Age: 19  
DOB: 12/25/??  
Status: Venom Angel, chronic shopper.  
Weapons: Twin katana, and, like Sekmet's swords, they're covered in venom.  
History: Macy is a mall fanatic. She shops constantly and is Lina's closest friend. She loves Sage. She resides in northern Sukufan.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer and Notes: After much maturing, reading, and classes in writing, I have revised the entire R.A.S. so that it's not as it was. I was twelve when I made it. I'm fifteen now.

"Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter One

_Angelican Date: Generation 1902.4  
Earth Date: Late 1945 _

Lina had not predicted the weather the Dynasty brought, nor did she predict the Dynasty. However, when the ground began to quake and a series of strange events followed, the entire kingdom of Sukufan panicked and went into chaos.

Lina sighed. It was finally happening, then. Slender digits ran through the strange, silken mane of violet and hot pink before she watched the skies darken. She would need to report to the Empress immediately.

Empress of Sukufan, Jade Matsuri, was angry. She watched from the balcony as the darkness spread, and listened with finely-tuned ears as the cries of woe sounded above Madhris' walls. She had seen this day in her dreams, but never had she imagined that it would come so soon. With little Greyoko so young, and Kitana barely able to hold her balance with a rapier…

"Your Majesty, the Guardian of Fire is here," a government official stated gently as the Empress' brow furrowed and knitted into a scowl.

"Send her in…" she said simply, her accent a mix of Russian and French due to the language she spoke with her people.

Almost as soon as she had spoken, the Guardian of Fire arrived, clad in scarlet robes of velvet and silk. Her eyes were burgundy, her hair blood-red that coiled at the ends. Her sensuous lips were flat as in an apathetic stare as she approached Jade.

"Your Majesty," the redhead spoke in tones that could put even a Siren to shame, "the Dynasty will be here by nightfall, and you know what it is they seek..."

At this Jade turned to face her comrade with a grim smile. "Get her out of Sukufan as fast as you possibly can. Get them both," she said, her hand going to the locket she wore about her neck.

"By the Guardians, Jade, you look twenty years older!" a new voice exclaimed.

Jade looked up; her lips parted, but no words came. There stood her old friend and partner in crime, Torai Sinistrani. Jade smiled, tears blurring her vision briefly before she went and threw her arms around the woman with a cry of joy. Torai returned the hug and kissed Jade on the cheek.

"So, Jade, that damned prophecy came true and the old fart Talpa held true to his promise, huh? How are we gonna get out of this one?" She smiled as she watched the dark grow ever darker until it seemed as if twilight had fallen. A stormy twilight, like that of a midnight thunderstorm.

Jade sighed. "I... I don't know. I am ushering the children from Sukufan as fast as I can. The Guardians will watch over them on the planet called Earth. You remember Earth, don't you?"

At this Torai chuckled. "We had all our best mischief on Earth, you dimple brain! C'mon, let's show Talpa what it's all about! Let's show 'em that the Dragon Duo is still ready to kick his ass."

Jade could not help but admire Torai's spirit and sense of humor even as danger loomed above their heads. They left the chamber to head for the throne room where the other Guardians waited for them.

All except for Lina.

"I have not heard from her at all, Your Majesty," Mayu said seriously as she stood there, her slim hands flexing in and out of fists. She was obviously worried for her friend.

"You are sure she was on her way here?" Jade asked as a young maid helped her into her sub-armor. The maid herself was clad in chainmail and armored shoes.

Mayu nodded. "She promised she would be here if the Dynasty were to come. Lina has never gone back on her word. She is a Guardian, after all."

"Yes, but she wasn't always a Guardian," Jade said bitterly.

Torai was busy helping the warriors weigh their weapons. Sukufan was the last army standing amongst all the others that had fallen. Even the Shadow Realm had succumbed to Talpa's iron will.

Netsui entered the throne room, a baby in one arm and a small child beside her. Kitana Matsuri was a sullen-looking child, hardly smiling, with eyes the color of pure bronze with catlike pupils. Her hair was bi-colored, blood red on the right, ocean blue on the left. She was a vision of horrific beauty, even at the age of six. What anyone failed to realize was the tumultuous feelings and situations this child would have to endure in her future. Even Shanindola could not foresee the Fallen Angel's fate.

Kitana regarded everyone in the room with a passive, seemingly emotionless stare. Jade beckoned Netsui to join them, but before Netsui could take another step a massive force shook the palace down to its very foundations. Jade retained her balance, as did most of the warriors in the room. Only the ill-experienced maids in the room fell and stumbled.

Jade uttered a foul oath under her breath before heading out the throne room to retrieve Avashi. She was hauled back inside by Netsui, given the baby Greyoko and the young Kitana. "Flee, Your Majesty! Talpa sends his Warlords to dispatch us all!" Netsui ordered, and Jade hesitated before slipping out the back of the throne room through a small passage doorway.

Lina came stumbling in, her clothes torn, her face streaked with sweat, her breathing labored. A nasty gash ran half the length of her torso, and Netsui pulled her up.

"You're late. How many are there?" the fiery beauty demanded, and Lina mouthed the answer. Netsui's burgundy eyes widened until the pupils seemed to vanish within the whites of her eyes.

Lina dragged herself to her feet and then... the Warlords... there were four. Four versus four. Mayu and Tonya readied themselves.

_Meanwhile..._

Jade ushered Kitana into a closet, placing Greyoko in her arms. "Keep her quiet, keep yourselves safe."

"Yes, Mama..." Kitana said as she shrank into the corner of the small space. Greyoko nuzzled her sister and gurgled before falling asleep.

Darkness engulfed them as Jade shut the door, only to be met by Cale, whose sword was pointed at her. "Give us the Zibotsu Matsuri, bitch, and maybe we'll make your execution swift."

"I keep no such evil here, Dynasty swine."

"You lie. One of your little brats has all five Zibotsu on her, and you know it. Now, be a good Empress, think about your people... think about what will happen to them if you don't comply." Cale's sword tip ran decadently, lightly, over Jade's swan neck, from ear to ear. A bit of pressure; a tributary of crimson trickled forth. Jade did not flinch.

"I think of what will happen to my people if I do comply. You will enslave them and parade my disemboweled body around your arenas like some trophy."

"After we've had our way with you first, Your Majesty. Now, the Zibotsu, or everything you see before you will be leveled to rubble. I promise to be gentle if you give it to us."

"Damn you to hellfire."

"Very well, then." In one fluid motion Jade was on her knees, clutching her throat as crimson spilled forth onto her armor, her hands, the floor.

From the darkness of the closet, a baby wailed. Cale opened the door, smirking down at Kitana and Greyoko. Kitana stared up in a questioning gaze, and Cale knew.

"Is that the whelp with the Zibotsu in her?" a deep voice asked.

Cale snorted.

"Not much of anything, is she? The bastard daughter of a fallen emperor," Cale retorted.

Sekmet came up behind his friend and laughed. "Well, I think Master Talpa shall be pleased to hear we've succeeded, yes?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just get the whelps and let's go. I'm starving."

"Come on, little one, we'll kill you later."

Kitana did not move; Greyoko sniffled in her arms. "It will be you who dies later, Warlord," she said calmly, and Sekmet and Cale went into whoops of laughter as they snatched the baby Greyoko away, causing her to wail.

Sekmet snatched Kitana up by her hair and spoke into her ear. "You'd do well to respect me, bastard."

"At least I have a mother."

Sekmet slapped her into unconsciousness.

Lina, carried by Mayu, Netsui, and Tonya, was cursing under her breath. "They are saying the queen is dead! Tell me it isn't true!" she cried as they headed towards the room Jade was supposedly in.

Lina soon got her answer. There was Jade, laying a pool of crimson. All four of them gasped and turned her over. The light in Jade's grass-green eyes was faded and dead. They had come too late.

From the corner, Greyoko wailed. "They dropped her. Kitana's double-edged tongue must have gotten to them..." Lina said as she scooped the wailing princess in her arms.

"We're all she has left now," Netsui said. "Proceed as planned. We head for Earth."


	3. Chapter I

"Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Two - Protectors of a Fallen Empire

_Angelican Date: Generation 2000.1  
Earth Date: 1988_

Greyoko watched the clouds of darkness roll in upon the city. She'd lived in Toyama all her life and had been preparing for this very day.

"Greyoko, we must hurry!" a redhead said to her.

Greyoko turned reluctantly from the darkness. "Netsui, will we find the Ronins soon?" she asked.

The redhead smiled. "They'll be here, I'm sure of that."

Ryo struggled helplessly against the chains strangling him. The Warlord who caused his suffering cackled. Each Ronin did their share of struggling, but to no avail. As a matter of fact, the chains only got tighter. "Anubis, I swear I'll kill you when I get outta here!" Ryo roared.

Anubis laughed harder. "If you get out of there, boy," he said.

Ryo's eyes widened. Something blew past him. Sage blinked as a yellow wind flew in front of him just as fast as he blinked. The Ronins stopped struggling. Anubis stopped laughing. The chains shattered like glass and the Ronins were free. Anubis looked on with disbelief as he saw four young women helping the Ronins to their feet. He had a strange feeling there was one more. People like that always came in groups of five for one reason or another.

"Hey," a girlish voice called out.

Anubis turned to face the one speaking. Ryo was being helped out of his chains by one of the most delectable creatures Anubis had ever laid eyes upon. She had dark blue hair, like an almost midnight blue, and her eyes were bright green, a brilliant shade of grass green. Her body, the armor that hugged the curves of her voluptuous form... Anubis gaped. Her skin was like priceless cocoa.

He bit his lip before his harsh voice rang out. "State your name, fool, so that I may report your insolence to my master," he sneered. The girl seemed to ignore him and helped her friend help the Ronins get free. Anubis tossed his kusari-gama towards the girl. She turned held out her sword as the chain wrapped itself around its silver blade. The girl stared calmly before giving the sword a good yank, sending Anubis tossing forward onto his face.

Greyoko watched him skid to a halt before her, and she placed her armored boot on his helmet. "Tell your Master the Sukufan Warriors are here. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from Princess Greyoko Matsuri."

"Who are you guys?" Ryo asked as the warriors ate in the subway hours later.

A tall, slender redhead caught his gaze and smiled. "We are the Sukufan Warriors, as young Greyoko clearly stated."

"The Suku-who?" Kento said, one brow quirking in confusion.

Mia's own brow furrowed in suspicion. "Funny, there are no records of you in the legends..." she said almost acidly.

The tall warrior with violet and hot pink hair raised a skeptical brow, stood up, and gave a derisive laugh. "Your folks were bad storytellers, girl. We are not legends. We're still alive," she spat; before Mia could say anything, Greyoko lifted her hand.

"We traveled a long way to get here. As I have been informed, it was my mother, the Empress of Sukufan, who wished for us to aid you to defeat the Dynasty. Our empire was overrun by it almost a full century ago." She spoke calmly, a slight accent in her tone of voice.

Rowen (who is supposedly the genius, God forbid) nodded. "So you're told. Why are you guys here, really? I mean, what happens when you succeed?" he asked Greyoko.

Lina growled. "Why should that be any of your goddamn business? I have it in my mind to-"

"You will do no such thing, Thunder Guardian," Greyoko said coolly. Lina growled and sat down.

Cye put up his hand to speak. "I think we should at least work together. Since you're here to help us and all. But I think in return we should at least get some answers."

"Such as..."

"Such as what are your motives, stories, etc..." Sage said, finally speaking.

Greyoko nodded, agreeing. "Very well then. Netsui shall tell you our story, our motive, etc.," she said, winking at Sage.

"They're here?" Cale hissed as Anubis explained what had happened earlier, leaving out the part about him being taken down in one fell swoop by the lovely, sarcastic angel he had glimpsed. Sekmet and Dayus growled. "Talpa will be furious... Anubis, you're in for it this time," Cale said.

Sekmet and Dayus nodded their agreement. They all assumed Anubis would be toast once Talpa got word that some old friends still lingered about.

Talpa himself appeared, in all his splendid ghost imagery. The Warlords bowed and saluted respectfully. "Well? Are they dead, Anubis?" Talpa demanded without addressing his elite Warlords. Anubis hesitated.

"The Sukufan Warriors are here," Cale blurted out. Anubis shot his rival a chilling gaze, and Cale just smirked.

Talpa was silent for a moment, and then his eyes flared and all four Warlords dropped to their knees. "How dare you utter that foul name in my presence? The Sukufan Warriors are dead. You showed me Jade's body as proof! You slaughtered them all! Did you not?"

"Well... Master Talpa... you see..." Dayus said with a bit of difficulty under the mental pain.

"...The Guardians of Sukufan and the baby whelp got away..." Sekmet groaned.

"WHAT?!"

"They eluded our scouts and escaped here. Now they're with the Ronin Warriors..." Anubis finished, and Talpa roared.

"All four of you, get out there and destroy them! Now!"

"Yes, Master...!"


	4. Chapter II

"Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Three - Alone in the Darkness

Greyoko sat in silence. There wasn't much to talk about. The occasional Dynasty attacks, the funny moments, the silence was deafening. _I wonder if it'll end soon..._ she thought. She stood up and walked silent as a cat.

Anubis was desperate to see the Angel again. His mind was hell bent on having her. If not in mind, soul, and heart, then in body. Gods, in body he could... he shook his head free of the sinful thoughts. He had to focus.

It was then he spotted her. She was by a fire hydrant still gushing with water. She was splashing her face with it as she hummed to herself. It was an unrecognizable song, but it was melancholy and heartfelt.

Anubis kicked a rock, and she jumped. "Who are you?" she demanded, getting into a fighting position.

Anubis smirked and advanced on her. She took a tiny step back. Anubis kept advancing on her. She fell backwards. "Do you fear me, Angel?" he asked cruelly. She put the sword to his throat. Her hand was shaking. "Or, were you thinking about how incredibly dashing I am?" he asked with a seductive smirk. She stood up, keeping the sword at his throat. "You won't kill me. You don't know if I am good or evil," he sneered.

The girl returned the sneer. "The name's Greyoko. And maybe I will just slit your throat right here and now," she said.

Anubis grinned. "You're not that ruthless. Greyoko, Master Talpa wishes to speak with you."

Greyoko edged away from Anubis. "How come you're not coming after me?" she demanded.

Anubis' smile waned like a moon cycle. _Because I need you... _he thought. "Because he wants you alive and unharmed." Greyoko sheathed her sword. She opened her mouth to speak. Anubis took her hand. "Why aren't you as cocky as you were when we first met?" he asked.

Greyoko snatched her hand away. "Because I… I, uh… I am not cocky… I'm just better than you, that's all," she said. Anubis pinched her cheek and pulled it. "Ahhh! Ahh! Stop that!!" she cried.

Anubis let go. "So Angels do feel pain. Come with me."

Greyoko and Anubis walked around the ruins of Toyama when they came to a small bridge. It had set itself apart from the rest of the city. Greyoko guessed it was once a park before the Dynasty landed. "So you're older than me by… a lot," she said.

Anubis laughed. "Meaning I'm a lot more mature than you," he said.

Greyoko stuck her tongue out. "Well, I guess you have to fail this mission," she said.

Anubis sighed. He really was falling for her. He cast a wistful gaze at her, wishing for one moment he could just rut her, fill her with his seed and mark her as his forever. She was too innocent for that… "I'll just tell him that you disappeared from sight and I'll have to send soldiers after you… my apologies," he said softly.

Greyoko just stared into his eyes for moment. He stared back and for a moment all of time stood still as Anubis drew closer. Their lips brushed lightly at first before his mouth claimed hers in a tender kiss. Greyoko had never been kissed before, and so she took it all by surprise. Her innocent little tongue slipped forth shyly to taste his twin tiers. Anubis' own experienced tongue welcomed hers greedily, wrapping around her own as he claimed the young Angel, whether she knew it or not, for himself.

The kiss was broken, reluctantly and Anubis pulled back. "I must go…"

"But…"

"Greyoko, I must. I don't want to do anything we both will regret."

Greyoko arrived in the subway. Lina grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Where the fuck were you?!" she roared.

Greyoko smiled. "I needed to take a look around. And-"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Save it," she said, and went back to sleep.

Greyoko put a finger to her lips. She could still taste his lips on hers. She licked her lips and went to sleep.

Images of green eyes and blue hair plagued Anubis' dreams that night. Erotic euphoria was the theme for every one of them. Him, claiming his Angel in the dark of a crimson bedroom. Her, beneath him, welcoming him with open arms… and legs.

Anubis lay awake that night, envisioning those legs wrapped about his waist… or even his neck. Those slender, calloused hands threading through his hair and those full, succulent lips parted in a cry of ecstasy. Anubis wanted to claim her, but not now. He had to do it when he had time. Dear gods, would she not stop torturing him?


	5. Chapter III

Note: Here we go now. Anubis and Greyoko caught on fast. Now into the darkness. Many, many months after Greyoko's first kiss…

"The Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Four - I'm Not In Love

She had a content smile on her face. She'd been seeing Anubis in secret since she kissed him. But she didn't know how long she could keep this up. Nothing ever got past Lina, at least not for this long.

She stood up abruptly, hearing the thundering above the subway. It got closer. Greyoko lowered her pointy ears. She sniffed the air, sensing extreme danger. _Anubis? _

Lina was talking with Kento on how to cook. Cye, of course, joined in the conversation. They all looked up when Greyoko came running up. "Anubis is here!" she cried. Silence.

Lina lowered her ears, hearing thundering. "Greyoko, get down!" she cried. Greyoko dropped to the ground as two arrows went whizzing past her. Lina caught them. "Poison arrows?" she wondered.

Greyoko crawled on her belly. Netsui created a fire shield around them. The arrows incinerated upon impact. Greyoko saw something her mind didn't want to believe. Armies of Dynasty soldiers were marching their way. Leading them was an extremely handsome redhead.

"Oh! He's human!" Lina exclaimed.

Greyoko was not surprised about that, but she saw Anubis's eyes were mad with rage and insanity. He laughed. Greyoko stood on her feet. Netsui struggled, but to no avail. Her shield diminished to a mere puff of smoke.

Anubis slashed at Greyoko. Greyoko whipped out her sword. There was a deafening clang as his scythe and her sword slammed against each other. Lina electrified more Dynasty soldiers, demolishing half the subway with them. Anubis and Greyoko took their fight above ground.

Ryo and Netsui stood back-to-back. Netsui pulled out her double-sided fire sword. It had, over months of using it, earned the nickname 'Blazing Sword'. "Fire Wall!" she cried. A huge dome of fire enclosed the remaining soldiers. The soldiers looked puzzled. The dome started to shrink. Cries of agony rang out as the soldiers burst into flame. The dome shrank and a loud pop was heard as it burst like a bubble.

Ryo sheathed his swords. "Cool," he said.

Greyoko hit the ground hard, creating a large depression in the ground. Anubis attacked her. His scythe stopped at her throat. A blinding light caused both of them to shield their eyes. Anubis cried out, for he was not used to light so pure, the similar light Greyoko was made of. Greyoko looked up to see a man staring down at her. She couldn't tell because his hat was shielding his eyes. "Who are you?" she said before she collapsed.

Greyoko's eyes opened. She sat up. She was on the same bridge Anubis and her had shared their kiss. Anubis was looking at the creek below. She walked over to him. "Anubis?" she wondered, hoping he wasn't insane anymore.

Anubis turned his head. "Greyoko, you're alive," he said calmly.

Greyoko smiled. "I am so alive. And you are too," she said. She gasped as Anubis kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Greyoko, Talpa is trying to search for me. He has sent the other Dark Warlords after me, and I want you to go and warn your friends," he ordered.

Greyoko arched an eyebrow. "Warn my friends? We can take those three. You think Angels can't do damage because we are simply too innocent to harm a fly?" she demanded.

Anubis stroked her face. "Not that. I don't want you getting hurt. You have something Talpa wants," he whispered.

Greyoko's brow furrowed. "I'm sick of this cryptic bull! What is it I have that Talpa wants so badly, and why is he sending other people instead of doing it himself? If he really desired what I have, he'd would've taken that thing by now," she snapped.

Anubis looked away. "You mean you don't know of the powerful weapon you carry in your being?" he asked softly.

"No, I'd appreciate it if you'd explain," she said.

Anubis sighed. "Remember when we destroyed Sukufan? Did the Guardians ever tell you that?" Greyoko nodded. Anubis bit his lip and stroked her cheek. "Do you remember the legend of the Fifth? The Supreme Guardian?"

Again, Greyoko nodded. "That still doesn't explain what it is I have..."

"You're the Fifth."

"Say what?"

"You carry Shanindola's spirit and power in your body. Talpa wants to exploit that power to take over the universe."

Greyoko bit her lip. "Why me? And what was he going to do with her?" she demanded, her voice breaking.

Anubis shrugged. "I know the Inferno Armor had something to do with this. He wanted Shanindola to wear it so she would be unstoppable. The only problem is that her strength surpasses his, so now he wants her annihilated. You, being the carrier, you'll be slaughtered as well," he said.

Cale's laughter echoed through the clearing, and the two were separated by a flash of black lightning. Anubis rolled off. Greyoko hopped to her feet. Anubis cried out in pain as an invisible force slashed across his stomach. Greyoko ran over to him but screamed as her arms started to burn. She expected smoke to come from her burning flesh, but instead, her arms repaired themselves.

She turned, only to be knocked out cold by a blow to the face. Dayus stood there. He took out his morningstar and prepared to cut her down when Talpa's voice boomed: "ENOUGH!"

Cale grabbed Anubis' arms. The three walked on, dragging him. "Master, what about the girl?" Sekmet asked.

"Leave her. She will come to us."

Anubis bit his lip in pain. Cale pulled his hair. "He has fallen in love with the Matsuri whelp!" he cried.

Sekmet smirked cruelly. "Shall we kill him, Master?" he demanded.

Talpa laughed. "Throw him in the dungeon. We will question him later. Prepare yourselves for battle. The Angels and Ronins will arrive within three days."


	6. Chapter IV

Note: All right now! Let's get this story poppin'! Don't mind me, I'm only the authoress.

"The Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Five - Your Defeat, My Misery

Greyoko had the nastiest look on her face. Anger, fury, hatred, sorrow. And none of the Angels or Ronins knew the hell why.

"Greyoko's been like that since we found her. What happened?" Tonya asked sadly.

Lina narrowed her eyes to razor blades. _Anubis had something to do with this…_she thought bitterly. She knew why, but she refused to believe it. She knew Greyoko loved Anubis a lot more than she showed it.

Greyoko got up. "We have to go and kill him," she said coldly.

Lina didn't like that tone of voice. It was so cold it could freeze the Netherworld itself.

While everyone slept, Greyoko snuck out. She froze when she saw Lina.

"Going after him?" she asked in Angelican. Greyoko looked down. Lina smiled. "I know you two love each other. I saw you kiss him," she said.

Greyoko gasped. "That's not your concern," she said.

Lina walked up to her. "I understand. You're all grown up now. Ready to mate with someone. But you know, he could die if you two make love. He can't take that sort of power." She stopped when she realized Greyoko was blushing.

"I wasn't thinking about that! I… don't… I just love him, okay?" she said.

Lina laughed. "C'mon, Greyoko, I know you love him! As far as I'm concerned, he's crazy about you too," she said, smiling broadly.

Greyoko smiled back. So, she wasn't dead meat, but if she didn't help Anubis he would be soon.

Anubis was not dead meat; he was just in the dungeon getting tortured. Meanwhile, Talpa watched as the Ronins and Angels reached the castle. _Come, Greyoko. Come and face your demise like the true Sukufan whelp you are,_ he thought.

Greyoko narrowed her eyes. _That was too easy; we've walked into a trap, _she thought bitterly.

"Man, if I could kick myself I would. We're standing on the Bull Raptor's tail," Lina cursed. Netsui had other ideas.

"What's a Bull Raptor?" Ryo asked hotly.

"If we live through this we'll be happy to explain it to you," Mayu said.

The Dark Warlords laughed. Greyoko glared hatred at Cale. "You seem so eager to die, Princess Greyoko! We'd be happy to assist you!" Sekmet laughed.

Greyoko unsheathed her sword. "Where's Anubis?!" she yelled, ignoring the Warlord's threats. Lina called down her staff. Netsui pulled out the Blazing Sword. She aimed it at Dayus.

"We will take you to Anubis if you see Master Talpa," Cale said icily.

Greyoko's brow furrowed. "NO! TAKE ME TO SEE ANUBIS NOW!" she roared.

Her friends gasped. They all knew now that she and Anubis had something. Netsui drew back her weapon. She whispered a prayer and put the sword away.

"If it gets us into the castle, that's fine by me," Greyoko said.


	7. Chapter VI

Note: This is right after they defeat Talpa. It's extremely short. Sorry to rush the story, but you see… everyone knows RW like nobody's business. At least the true believers do. Carry on.

"The Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Six - Anubis, Where Are You?

Everyone was alive and kicking at Mia's house. In other words, they were asleep, tired from the battle a few hours earlier. Greyoko lay on the couch, still awake, her eyes reddened and puffy from tears. Not only did she fail her mission to find her unmet sister, she had lost her first love.

She watched him get absorbed by the monster. She had released what he had sought for so long in a blast of rage, possessed Ryo's body and used the Inferno Armor to return him to the Nether World. But Anubis did not come back. She tried calling him telepathically, but he did not respond. The telepathic bit sapped more of her already-depleted strength.

"Greyoko? Greyoko, you should get some rest. You've been through a lot," Mia said.

Greyoko sat up. "Mia, I've tried to reach him and it's not working. I feel like he's just vanished… from my memory," she said sadly.

Mia hugged her. A tough warrior like Greyoko was now sobbing into her chest. "Greyoko, I'm sure he's still alive and trying to reply to you. You shouldn't be like this; it's not good for you. You'll make yourself sick," she said almost condescendingly.

Greyoko smiled half-heartedly. "You think so?" she asked meekly.

Mia smiled back. "I know so."


	8. Chapter VII

Note: Here we go into the more interesting part of the story.

"The Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Seven - My Enemy, My Sister

Lina was doing push-ups while listening to music. Kento was trying to do as many push-ups she was. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. She flipped forward, stood up, and walked out with her headphones. Kento looked where she just was.

Netsui had installed a secret room in Mia's mansion. Her laboratory was accessible to none but her. The door was never in the same place twice. Ryo was her guinea pig. Right now, he was strapped to an upright table.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean, you said it's never been tried before… and mmmggghhhfff!"

Netsui stuffed a gag in his mouth. She pulled away. "It's safe, I assure you! Just don't move a muscle," she said, and a little laptop appeared. She punched a few keys and Ryo's scream would probably open a portal into another universe.

Tonya looked up from her pancakes that she was teasingly feeding Cye. "Wow. Netsui is doing experiments on Ryo again," she said softly, popping a piece of pancake in her mouth.

Cye looked at her lovingly. Her curly sea-green hair fell around her face. She had a caramel-bronze complexion with very faint wisps of white streaks here and there. She was truly a fascinating woman.

Mayu was at the mall, empty-handed. Sage was carrying her bags. He looked excited because she was shopping for him. For an alien, she sure knew all the latest styles. He glared any man down who even stared at her.

In the Nether World, Talpa was preparing to send his two deadliest warriors to retrieve Greyoko. One was Kayura, deadly with the Starlight Swords. The other was Kitana, deadly with or without a weapon. The two were best friends, basically. "Are you two ready?" he asked. The two nodded. Talpa sent them on their way.

"They're women!" Cale cried later on after they were dismissed.

"There is no way they could succeed!" Dayus said.

Sekmet sighed. "Those are the deadliest women in the Dynasty… Kitana has changed since her first day here, has she not?" he asked.

The other two stared. "Sekmet, you are delusional. You're not actually saying you have feelings for the cold whelp, are you?" Cale asked in disbelief.

Sekmet glared. "Of course not, although she is attractive," he retorted. Cale laughed. Dayus eyed Sekmet suspiciously.

Kitana and Kayura were casually walking down the street when two men came up to them. "Hey, baby, how would you like to be my warrior queen?" one asked Kitana.

Kitana looked at Kayura. Kayura made a 'be my guest' motion. The other one came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She grabbed his arm and ripped it clear from his body.

The other guy cried out and began to run away. Kitana pounced on him and morphed into a demon and devoured the upper half of his head and ripped him apart. Kayura applauded.

Kitana wiped her mouth, leaving the mess behind them. "Let us fly. I cannot wait to see if Ronins bleed."

Greyoko was watching cartoons when the news came on. She gasped at the images. "In breaking news: just a few hours ago, two men were found mutilated on the sidewalk across from a Texaco gas station. A couple who witnessed the incident claimed to have seen one woman take a fifty-foot jump, morph into a monster, and rip the man apart. The other, who is missing an arm, is in a state of shock and is currently in critical care."

Greyoko stared, her mouth hanging open. Mia came in. "Greyoko, what - by the gods!" She stared at the screen.

Mayu and Sage walked in. "That was terrible. That couple must be scarred for life," Mayu said.

Lina and the others popped up. Netsui looked at all of them sternly. "The Dynasty is making a comeback."

"WHAT?!" seven voices demanded in unison. Netsui nodded.

Lina sat on the couch. "All right, then. No more playing around. The Dynasty is back, and we're gonna whoop their asses just like before," she said.

Greyoko walked outside. Then she ran back in. "That's it! Kitana! We may still find her!" she said excitedly.

An extremely large explosion was heard outside. The group rushed outside, the Ronins in sub-armor, the Angels in battle gear. "Who are you?" Ryo demanded.

Kayura stepped forward, smiling. Kitana remained still. "Ronins and Angels, give up now and we might kill you quickly. If you resist, well… you're not that stupid, are you?" Kayura sneered. She pulled out her swords.

The Ronins went into full armor. Sage and Rowen fought Kayura, and the four Angels protected Mia. Greyoko and the others advanced on Kitana. She pulled back her robe. She smiled at them.

"FLARE UP NOW!!" Ryo cried.

Kitana held out her hand and absorbed the attack. The warriors stopped. Kitana threw it back and, using the Dynasty energy in her gems, doubled its power.

"Ryo, LOOK OUT!" Greyoko cried and pounced on him. The flame blew up a good part of the forest. "My turn," she sneered. She held up her hand and balls of black energy appeared around them. They were quickly absorbed into her hands and formed into an energy sword. "Get back, everyone!" Greyoko cried, and a large crater appeared as they jumped away.

Kitana laughed and threw bolts in all directions. Kayura flew up to her. "What are you doing?! Let's just get her and go!" she said. Kitana nodded and reluctantly flew after Greyoko. Suddenly, a bright light appeared. Kitana screamed and flew back to Kayura.

Greyoko looked up and her eyes widened. Standing before her was Anubis. She fainted.

Greyoko opened her eyes. Two teal orbs gazed at her. She sat up and her eyes widened. She pulled away. "Anubis!" she cried. She slapped him.

"Ouch!" Anubis cried out.

Greyoko glared at him. "Where were you?" she demanded.

Anubis looked around. "Someplace where I learned to use the Ancient's staff," he said simply.

Greyoko hugged him. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I tried to call you but… you never answered," she sobbed.

Anubis kissed her forehead. "I'm here now, right?" he asked.

Greyoko still looked disappointed. "It doesn't feel the same as when we were…" she started.

Anubis looked at her. "The Dynasty is back, and I intend to help you fight. I'm not going to leave you," he said.

Greyoko blinked. "You promise?" she asked.

Anubis nodded. He only hoped he could keep that promise.

Cale and Dayus smiled at Kayura and Kitana. "The one who calls himself Anubis showed up," Kayura said.

Kitana's face was twisted with rage. "He carries that staff a little too proudly. Shall I impale him with it before I devour him?" she said with a low growl.

"Calm yourself, Kitana. That monk is irrelevant; just bring me back Greyoko," he said. Kitana's features softened.

"Master, doesn't that prove she is not fit to retrieve a simple Angel?" Dayus asked. Kitana growled again. She walked up to him. "Your failure will be my opportunity," he sneered so that only she could hear.

_CRUMPH!_ Dayus flew across the room as Kitana punched him. Her strength was truly not one to be reckoned with. She narrowed her eyes and walked out calmly. Dayus got up and Kayura laughed.

Kitana sat in her chambers. "My Lady, do you wish anything at this time?" a servant asked.

Kitana took a deep breath. "No, not now, Nanami. I am fine, go to bed," she said calmly. She changed into her kimono, but left it open. She stared into the mirror. How had she grown so much?

Her face was heart-shaped and flawless. High cheekbones with slight dimples made her look angelic when compared to demons, but demonic when compared to angels. Her neck was slender and fit her perfectly. Her shoulders were small, almost petite. Her breasts shocked her the most. She touched one in wonder. They were high, proud, and curved pleasantly, tipped with rosy nipples. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to have a man touch her so...

She shook her head. Her waist was will-o'-the-wisp and toned to perfection, and her hips flared out from the small waist. Her legs were long and sculpted as if she were Aphrodite herself. She bit her lip and closed the robe quickly.

Greyoko was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Anubis. They had filled the others in on their connection to each other so now they focused on the matter at hand.

"So, how do we stop them this time?" Tonya asked.

Mia sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we could do what we did with Ryo and Greyoko," she said.

Greyoko sighed. "Yes, but there is a slight mishap: I don't know how I did it," she said sadly.

Ryo sighed. "If that only sent him back to the Netherworld, what good will it do if we try it again?" he asked.

"Those two Dynasty chicks were a lot tougher than they looked!" Kento cried.

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Two? Say, did one of them have blue and red hair?" she asked.

Greyoko nodded. "Yeah, and she blocked Ryo's attack and threw at us!" she said childishly.

Lina closed her eyes. "It is confirmed; we have found Sukfan's heir. She is Princess Kitana."


	9. Chapter VIII

Author's ramble: I hate high school. It takes over you and consumes almost all of your spare time. But hey, that's what second period's for! I can do anything I want in second period! Including write more fics! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Did you think I was giving up?

Jade grumbles Just get on with the fic already!

Okay, okay…

"The Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Eight - In Your Shadow, I Walk

Netsui stood outside with Lina. Both Angels looked quite grim.

"If we tell Kitana who she is, then she'll most likely use it against us. We have to bring her down." Lina pounded her fist into her palm, a trait she got from hanging around Kento.

Netsui sighed. "You're starting to sound like that rock-headed boyfriend of yours. No, we cannot harm Kitana. Come, I will show you why." Netsui led Lina into the house and into the basement. It was a finished basement, but, as if defying the laws of physics and everything else, there was a door on the ceiling. Netsui and Lina flew through it. "Here, take a look at this."

Lina nearly got a headache from looking at the screen. It showed a line that was rippling violently and very fast. Lina sniffed. "What is it?"

Netsui looked proud. "That is a sample of power my Sky Hawk gathered from our battle. The line ripples like that because of the energy Kitana gave off. That was only a five-minute battle. Just think, if we tried to bring her down…"

She didn't have to finish. Lina sighed. "Can her power be contained?" she asked.

"Maybe, but it will take time, and that's not to our advantage. So, maybe we can do what Talpa wants to do, and use it against the Dynasty."

"What _does_ Talpa want with Greyoko and the Inferno armor?"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants Shanindola to wear it for him. He's going to use Kitana's gems to keep her under his thumb."

"Well, then we'd better discuss this with the others."

"No, first things first. We capture Kitana."

Greyoko lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had done it. All she had to do was convince Kitana to come with her. Even though she never really knew her sister, she had always felt a childlike love towards her.

"Greyoko? What's troubling you?" Anubis asked, rolling onto his side to look at her.

Greyoko turned her head and looked deeply into his cat-like eyes. "Did you know my sister? I mean, while you were a Warlord and all?" she asked him.

Anubis smiled. "When I first met her, she was the equivalent of fifty Earth years old. She was five Angel years. She had a bad temper. She was a superb fighter, and wicked with a sword, but she stole some sacred weapons from our armory. Twin chakrams. Those were for older warriors, but because of her powers she handled them with the skills of an ambidextrous expert. She hates Dayus; I know not why."

Then he realized Greyoko had fallen asleep. He blinked. sweatdrop would be inserted here Greyoko's blue hair fell over her face. He pushed it aside. Then, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, _tenshi_."

Kitana trained hard. She couldn't let up, not even slightly. If she wanted to successfully capture Greyoko, then she had to work. She didn't want it to end up like the Shin-Fu disaster. Kitana paused in mid-slash. Shin-Fu… the day her best friend died.

"Watch my back, Kitana," a raven-haired man said. The thirteen-year-old girl nodded. Her chakrams were clean despite the warriors she had butchered so far. Her friend, Tesaki Mayuko, held a sword which was stained with blood. Both warriors were sweating and panting. The small army of warriors fought feebly, and was doing what Kitana called 'delaying the inevitable'.

After the battle, the two friends went back to camp. Dayus was in charge of this legion. Talpa was busy in other sectors of the system. "Man, these Shin-Fu folks don't know when ta quit," Tesaki laughed.

Kitana smiled coldly. Her eyes flashed with laughter as well. "I admire their courage, but obviously they lack common sense of submission. More like Shin-Fools." Both warriors laughed out loud.

"Aww, lighten up, Kitty; we'll beat 'em and go home with a sackload of rewards. Like always." Tesaki slapped her on the back. The two had met a long time ago when they were kids. Kitana sat comfortably on her tatami, and Tesaki lay down on his. He threw the cover over his head. 'G'night, Kitty," he mumbled.

"Night, Tesaki," she said and sighed. She knew his fate, but she had been able to protect him from it for three years. He had made love with a Mira Demon. Kitana wiped out their entire race, except for one, the one Tesaki owed payment to. Miras required souls to preserve immortality. Tesaki happed to be this one's victim. She knew it would come, and soon.

Kitana lay down and closed one eye to sleep. She had developed this skill under constant peril and danger. She watched Tesaki with the sharpness of a predator. Just as she was about to sleep for real, Tesaki screamed. Both eyes opened, and Kitana hopped to her feet. Tesaki was lying flat on his back, and on top of him was a Mira. She was onyx-haired with two ram horns curling on the side of her head. Her skin was silver, almost like the color of chrome. She glared down at Tesaki, preparing to take his soul for herself.

"Yuwaku!" Kitana hissed.

The Mira looked up, surprised to be called by her true name. She stood. "Ara! The child who has stalled for so long to protect her incompetent fool of a friend! Good, I can finish you both off together!" Yuwaku launched herself at Kitana, but the young girl was ready. Tesaki sat up, still frozen in fear. Kitana slashed recklessly, and Yuwaku dodged and shot a blow to the face. Kitana stumbled backwards and nearly lost her balance, but bounced back after the demon. Yuwaku leaned over Tesaki. "Time to pay your debt, Tesaki," she sneered, and Tesaki cried out:

"Kitana! Onegai! Help!"

Kitana, still slightly fazed by the blow, stalked towards Yuwaku. Just as she arrived, Yuwaku bit Tesaki in the throat and nearly tore it out. Kitana yanked the demon by her hair, if one would call tentacles on her head hair. She forced Yuwaku outside, where dawn was beginning to break. Yuwaku disappeared. Kitana ran to her friend's side.

"Ki… tana… arigato…" Tesaki whispered, but it came out a gurgling noise, and air was seeping from the nasty bite in his throat.

Kitana scooped him up gently and made a mad dash for the largest tent in the camp. "DAYUS! DAYUS! HELP! TESAKI'S HURT! HE MIGHT DIE!" Kitana shrieked as she barged in.

Dayus and his guards looked up, and Kitana set Tesaki down in the middle of their discussion. "What the hell do you think you're doing, child?" he demanded.

Kitana glared at him and his guards. "My best friend will die. I need you to help me heal him."

"What happened; was he showing off with his sword?" the guard laughed. Kitana paused before she knocked the guard out with a swift left hook.

The Warlord gave an exasperated sigh. "Cauterize the wound," he said simply.

Kitana grabbed a torch and blew it out. She then gingerly placed the smoldering torch on Tesaki's throat. Tesaki's back arched, and the two guards held him down. Tesaki thrashed and let out a gurgling screaming, coughing up crimson that splattered all over Kitana's front.

"There is a root that grows on the edge of the woods here. It's blue and purple. Collect it."

"A Mira bit him," Kitana said.

Dayus blinked. "A Mira, child? We exterminated them years ago."

Kitana shook her head. "Iie. _I_ exterminated them years ago. All except for one. She is hunting Tesaki and I. She bit me too. But Tesaki is only human. He can't survive it."

"There, you've said it yourself. There is nothing we can do for him." Kitana ran to get the root. Dayus smiled. "Bury the body."

Kitana looked around. "Aww, kisama. Where is it?" She then realized her mistake. Shin-Fu had no plants that were purple and blue. She had seen that when they did a scan on the vegetation. All plants were Earth plants. She ran to Dayus' tent. Tesaki was gone.

"Gomen nasai…" he said, feigning pity for Kitana, "he left us while you were gone."

Kitana went numb with disbelief. Tesaki… dead? She swayed from side to side and fell on her butt.

The guards came in. "We've buried the body as you ord-"

Kitana looked up. She turned an awful gaze on Dayus. Then, without another word, she stormed out.

"Kitana?" a soft voice squeaked.

Kitana looked at her comrade. "Yes, Kayura?"

"We must retrieve Shanindola soon. The Angels and Ronins are plotting as we speak."

Kitana closed her eyes. She had survived that bite, so the demon blood would forever flow through her veins. "I want to kill him."

"Who?"

"Anubis, Kayura. I want to kill Anubis."


	10. Chapter IX

Author's note: Hahahahahahahahaha!

"The Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Nine - Taken By Darkness, Enslaved By Love

"Why Anubis?" Kayura asked.

Kitana gritted her teeth. "If I cannot get revenge on Dayus, then I'll take it out on him."

Kayura opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Talpa's booming voice. _ Kitana! Kayura! Report to the throne room at once! _Talpa sounded frantic. Kitana rubbed her temples.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Kayura said.

When the two bowed before Talpa, he seemed calmer. "I want the two of you to bring me Shanindola _now_. Time is of the essence."

Kitana rolled her eyes. He always said that when he became impatient. He dismissed them.

Cye rested his head comfortably in Tonya's lap. She was reading a magazine on baking sweets and treats. "Tonya, are there more Angels like you guys?" he asked.

Tonya blinked and thought for a moment. "Well, during our war with the Dynasty," she said, "we were unsure of how many of us escaped, but there is one Angel we know of that doesn't live anywhere. She guards the Ball of Time."

"The ball of what?" Cye wondered, sitting up.

Tonya laughed. "It holds everyone's timeline. _Everyone_. If someone were to disrupt the threads, something terrible may come of it. So, the Sukufan Empress appointed a guardian to protect the chamber. No one knows exactly where it's located, but Netsui would be happy to explain it to you."

Greyoko stretched her legs on the cool grass. It was warm that day, so she decided to do a little tumbling. She bent over backwards and brought herself into a handstand. Almost immediately, she began doing handstand push-ups. She pushed off into a set of back-handsprings and one back tuck, clearing Anubis, who was standing in her path. She landed silently in a _bai ma_ (leaning horse stance) behind him. She stood and threw her arms around him.

"Why so happy?" he asked.

Greyoko smiled her sly smile. "I dunno. Just in a good mood, I guess. I'm sure we can convince Kitana to come join us."

"Oh, is that so?" Lina asked. Greyoko and Anubis turned to face her. Lina led Greyoko into the woods. Anubis waited patiently. "Greyoko, Kitana is heading our way. We need you to hide," Lina said grimly.

Greyoko gasped. "But I want to fight too! I want to be there to help," she cried. Anubis heard this discussion, just within earshot.

"Kitana did _not_ show her true colors while on the battlefield. That was only a fraction of what she was capable of."

"But-"

"Greyoko, listen. I want you to be on your guard. Kitana is no joke. This isn't some fairytale. I want to be able to know that, when the time comes, you will be able to dispose of her," Lina said sadly. It hurt to tell her this.

Greyoko hurt worse. "Dis… dispose?" She looked at the ground.

"Yes. You might have to kill her."

"NO!" Greyoko cried. "There must be another alternative. I would never kill my own kind. Not even as a last resort!" She stormed off, angry at… no one. She would not kill her own species. Especially not her own _sister_. Not if there was still hope.

Kitana and Kayura stood in Mia's front yard that evening. Kitana, bursting with adrenaline, smiled. "Should we keep quiet, or make a lot of noise just for the hell of battle?"

Kayura shrugged. "If we do it quietly, she'll alert her friends anyway. So, I say we should just waltz in, grab our prize, and walk out," then, adding with a smile, "leaving death and destruction in our wake, of course."

Kitana agreed. "We wouldn't be Warlords if we didn't. And, we all know that we are the best Talpa has to offer…"

Greyoko was asleep. She wore a black Spider-Man t-shirt and some black Spider-Man boxers to match. Her socks were of the soccer kind. KNEE-HIGH. Her hair was pulled into two crazy pigtails. All in all, she looked quite silly.

It was when her dream was getting good that a blast of energy crashed through her window and blew her clear out of bed into the wall.

"See Shanindola as she cowers in fear!" Kitana laughed.

Kayura rolled her eyes. Her friend loved to mock the male Warlords when she fought. Just for giggles, she said, "I see her fear; where's her cower?"

Kitana snorted and looked at Kayura. Greyoko scrambled to her feet. Kitana was on her. She grabbed her by the throat and throttled her to make her go limp. Anubis and a few Ronins burst in. "Ara, the traitor himself," Kitana sneered, "come to say goodbye to your star-crossed lover?" She tossed Greyoko to Kayura, and Kayura disappeared.

Kitana jumped to the ground outside. Anubis followed. Kitana intended to kill him on her own turf, but what did it matter? As long as he died, she was okay. She pulled out her chakrams. Anubis twirled his staff, and the two rushed at each other. There was the sound of metal on metal, and then the sound of a cloth being ripped, a cry of pain, and laughter, then Kitana was gone.

Ryo and Sage jumped outside, along with Mia and Netsui. "She nearly took his head off!" Mia cried. Netsui gathered Anubis into her arms and went to her lab.

Ryo snorted. "They took Greyoko. All they need now is my Inferno Armor." He kicked at the ground with contempt.

Sage looked at the horizon in the direction of the city. Talpa's castle loomed proud and evil. He sighed sadly and followed his friends into the house.


	11. Chapter X

Author's ramble: I have no comments except for: Bwuhahahahahahahahahahaha!

"The Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Ten - Heroes, All

"Release Shanindola!"

"For the fortieth fucking time, I don't know how!"

"I tire of your insolence, child! Release her!"

"I don't know how. Even if I did, I wouldn't do it for a cold-hearted bitch like you."

Talpa was enraged, but he could not kill Greyoko. Instead, he had her thrown in the dungeon. "All of you are dismissed."

Greyoko lay on the cold floor of the dungeon. She was angry, but also despondent. She began to cry. She missed Anubis and her friends.

Kitana happened to be passing by when she heard her sister's sobs. Kitana phased through the door. "Why do are you crying?"

Greyoko looked up to see Kitana. Kitana's bronze eyes blinked in confusion. She never saw any reason to waste precious energy shedding tears. "Why are you concerned?"

"It's annoying. Cease it at once."

"You're not the boss of me."

"You are correct. I am your tormentor." It was Greyoko who blinked. Kitana rolled her eyes. "Again, why are you crying?" she asked.

Greyoko sat up. "I… want to go home."

"Too bad."

"I miss Anubis… and my friends. Do you have any friends that you miss sometimes?"

Kitana hesitated. "Friends are weak," she spat.

"What about Kayura?"

Kitana wrinkled her nose. "She is my friend in arms."

Greyoko smiled. "You're not as crazy as you are on the battlefield."

"How come you're so nice?"

"How come you're so mean?

"I'm a Warlord. What's your excuse?"

"I'm your sister. You are not a Warlord; you are merely a tool to Talpa's hands."

"I am Talpa's daughter! I am _his_ creation."

"He raised you to obey him. Did you ever think why? It's because your powers and mine surpass his a great deal. That's why he wants us on his side."

"Shizuka ni!"

"Iie!"

"This discussion is over!" Kitana left. When she reached her room, she found Sekmet waiting for her.

"Kitana," he said, "you've grown soft. That is not how _I _trained you."

He said that with amusement in his voice. Kitana blushed involuntarily. "I was… I… oh, Sekmet… I am troubled a great deal." She sighed.

Sekmet laughed. "As your babysitter, you should tell me."

Kitana frowned good-naturedly. "I am not that little girl anymore," she retorted sourly.

Sekmet led her into her room. "What troubles you, love?"

"Greyoko."

"So, beat her."

"That is the problem. I cannot. She told me what it is like to love, and about friendship. Sekmet, what is it like to love another person?"

Sekmet took a deep breath. Then, after some serious thought, he decided to lie. "I do not know."

Kitana looked crestfallen. She blew her bangs out of her face. "Will you tuck me in?"

"Always, Kit." And he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes to sleep, to dream dreams of war, power, and greed. "Goodnight."

"It's been hours since her kidnapping," Rowen said. "They won't kill her, will they?"

Anubis snorted. He sipped his tea. "They need her to release Shanindola. She can't do it on her own, and they don't know that, so they _won't_ kill her." He closed his eyes tightly.

Sage sighed. "We have to go after her, of course."

"How?"

"I believe I can be of some assistance," a new voice remarked. Everyone turned to look at the woman who had spoken. She was tall and slender. Her hair was jet-black, and her eyes were colorless. Instead, they reflected space, stars, galaxies, etc.

"Who are you?" Mia asked.

Netsui and Lina blinked with disbelief. Macy and Tonya stared at each other. "Victoria, what the hell are you doing here?" Lina demanded.

The woman waved shyly. Netsui grabbed her by the shoulders. "The Ball of Time is unguarded! Anyone who knows of this will-"

Victoria silenced her friend. "I will be brief. I will get you directly into Talpa's castle."

"Why?"

"Empress's orders."

"SHE'S ALIVE?!"

The Ronins, plus Mia, looked lost. "Who's alive?" Mia asked.

Lina could barely keep the smile off her face. "That means Sukufan is in order."

Victoria laughed nervously. "No. Sukufan is under _serious_ construction."

"This portal leads directly into the palace. Right inside the main doors," Victoria explained. "If you wish for Greyoko to remain safe, you better hurry."

Kitana went into her friend's room later on in the morning. Kayura was sleeping when Kitana shook her awake. "Ki-Kit-Kitana! I'm up!" she cried, and Kitana let her go. sweatdrop

"Gomen nasai. There is something I need to know about Greyoko."

"Nani?"

"Is she my sister?"

Kayura blinked. "Promise not to tell anyone I told you, but yes, she is. Due to the Mira bite, all your human blood mutated. Your Angel blood became… let's just say basically invincible. Talpa is using your gems to hold you under his control. Ever wondered why you obeyed him no matter how you felt?"

"Like a cold hand got an iron grip on my heart and threatened to squeeze me lifeless."

"Exactly."

"But, what was I originally?"

"You were half-human, half-Angelican."

"NANI?!"

"Shhhh! It's too early in the morning for this. Aww, shit, Talpa's calling. We'd better go."

"You're telling me _that_ was the Angel of time?" Rowen asked. Tonya nodded.

Netsui smirked. "Yes, Victoria has informed us that our Empire is being restored. The Empress, Greyoko and Kitana's mother, is still alive," she said.

"We might go home after all!" Macy cried.

"Shhh!"

"Gomen nasai…"

"Listen," Ryo said, "we should split up. Anubis, you and the Angels, the guys and I." The two groups went their separate ways.

"Are you ready to submit?" Talpa demanded.

Greyoko spat all over his nice carpet. Talpa raged, and ordered Dayus to beat her into submission. At first, Kitana was amused, but then the screams became sobs, and Kitana began to think Talpa was overdoing it. Kitana turned to exit. She felt that ice-cold hand grip her heart, and she froze.

"I did not dismiss you," Talpa said coldly.

Kitana turned around. Dayus was enjoying his job. Kitana glared at the ground. What was that? Tears! No, she couldn't cry! Sekmet watched her with a concerned look. He saw tears leak from her eyes, and her fists shook. Her mouth moved, and then she managed to blurt out: "STOP!" Dayus froze. Everyone turned to look at her. Kitana looked at Talpa angrily. "This will not bring Shanindola out! She must be summoned. But I do not want you hurting my sister anymore."

"I will not tolerate insubordination, Kitana!" Talpa roared.

Kitana spat all over his nice carpet. She knocked Dayus aside and, scooping her sister up, ran from the room.

"Sekmet, catch her and bring me her head!" Talpa said. Sekmet ran after his beloved pupil in hopes of bringing her to her senses.

Kitana put Greyoko on her horse. She lashed Greyoko's legs to the saddle and whipped the horse once. "Find the Ronins and Angels! I know they're here!" she ordered, and her horse took off.

Before she took another step, Sekmet placed his sword to her throat. "Come with me, Kitana," he said sadly.

Kitana walked up to him. "Sekmet, I know you know this is wrong. Talpa is just using us for his own needs."

"Don't throw your life away like this, Kitana!"

Kitana cocked her head. "What if this isn't the life I want? What if I want to live my life as a writer instead of a Warlord?"

"Kitana, I don't want to lose you. I love you. I have always loved you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then come with me, then. It's not too late. We can redeem ourselves and start a new life." Sekmet closed his eyes and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, and Kitana enjoyed it. She pulled away. "Arigato, Hebi-chan," she whispered and was gone.


	12. Chapter XI

Author's Note: Question. o.o/ you guys remember how in the first episode of RW the Dynasty warrior was ten feet taller than the Ronins and he could kick all their asses, _talk_, and it took Ryo's 'Flare Up Now' to take him out? Then after that episode the Dynasty soldiers are pushovers and moan instead of talk? Anyone find that weird? Oh yeah, also - how come the Warlords are way bigger than the Ronins in their armor, Anubis turns good and then shrinks (it's hella noticeable when the Warlords come to get him), and then the other Warlords shrink as the series goes on? Weird, huh? Just some food for thought. Commence the reading!

"The Ronin Angel Saga"  
By Missati DeValois

Chapter Eleven - Resolution

There was relatively little to be said about the sight before her. It was a desolate wasteland limned in deceptive gold - naught else. It wasn't as if she had not grown up with this place, witnessed the horrors the Dynasty was truly capable of.

Some of which she herself had partaken in.

A groan of pain stole bronze sights from the endless expanse of golden waters and horizon ahead. Greyoko was stirring, curled into a fetal position beneath he protective outcropping of rock that jutted like a malformed finger from the lifeless ground beneath her. Kitana watched with a relatively vacant expression that did little to suppress the tumultuous storm of emotion that swirled in metallic depths like a restless leviathan.

_Get up, Greyoko,_ she thought tersely, watching as her younger and better-loved sister climbed to her feet, coughing. Her bruises were healing, and Kitana had the girl's untainted celestial blood to thank for the rapid healing properties that took effect during her time asleep. The horse Kitana had used to heroically spirit her sister off from the clutches of Talpa was dead. Kitana had assured a clean escape by planting false clues. No doubt there was a search mounted for her head, and Greyoko - intact.

"You betrayed them," Greyoko said, her voice strained as the last of her injuries healed itself. "Why?" It was all she could say, really, to one who exuded nothing short of insanity in battle, and who also gave Talpa a reason to be paranoid at times.

For a moment, the two sisters stared at one another. Greyoko was petite and curvy, battle-honed but retained the innocent aura of a naïve child. That gift was not afforded to her polar opposite of a sister. She was tall, all legs and arms, with bi-colored hair and eyes that betokened nothing short of death hovering behind them. Yet, she had an aristocratic look that gave her lethal appearance something akin to class. Not just another deranged killer for the Dynasty. Her ears were long and pointed, occasionally flicking to and fro like that of an agitated mount. Her eyes were slanted dramatically, a cross-breed of an Egyptian wall painting and a geisha. She was beautiful in her own right.

"I did not betray them," she said, but the moment the words left her mouth, she knew that even to her they sounded… crazy. Greyoko bestowed her sister with a wry smile, a type of gritty humor that one could rub between their fingers like dried glue. "I betrayed them."

"Yes… and now the true question is: why?"

Kitana looked at her hands, calloused and roughened by countless centuries of practiced cultivation that many in their right mind (even the males she competed with) would balk to experience. Her gaze slid to her sister and, for the first time, she cracked a genuinely sane smile. "I guess…" she began, "I guess you'd say I had an epiphany. Why let Talpa use Shanindola's power for himself? I mean, what's to stop him from destroying us when he gets what he wants?"

Greyoko's smile wavered. She had hoped her sister had saved her for a more noble reason - such as out of love. Unfortunately, it was out of fear for her life and… wait. "Why do you care about what he does to the others?" She had her suspicions, after what she'd barely witnessed days prior.

Kitana turned her back to her sister. "None of your concern," she said curtly, casting a glance to the horizon. "Let's move. We have to find your friends before Talpa does."

"These guys never quit, do they?" Netsui was locked toe to toe with a Dynasty warrior. Shirking the preliminaries of the cliché staring contest, she slashed the thing in two.

Ryo was at her back, locked in equal combat with the horde that surrounded them. "Nah, but it's okay…" he said almost casually as his swords slashed through two at once.

Kento, Lina, and the others were just as tired of the endless horde of Dynasty soldiers as the two pyromaniacs. The horde had engaged them in combat the moment they'd stepped through the portal and made headway for an attack directly on Talpa. Funny, though, Kayura and the Warlords had not showed up to taunt them as usual. Rowan had a feeling they'd walked into a trap.

"It's hopeless, Ronins and Angels! Give up your powers and futile visions of victory. You're in Dynasty territory!" Kayura cackled, as if on cue.

Distracted vaguely by the girl's lyrical voice that reminded him of something like cold silk to fevered flesh, Rowan lost his concentration, earning a hilt to the chin from a lumbering Dynasty warrior. Kayura stood upon the railing of one of the many balconies of the main Palace, a blade in either hand. The golden limned atmosphere of the Nether-Realm made the slender blades of her Starlight Swords seem all the more deadly.

As if to emphasize how hopeless the situation truly was, she rained down hell on both parties. Dynasty soldiers, Angels, and Ronins - none were spared an expense of her tainted fury. She repeated the process until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle and launched her out towards the melee below.

"What?!" Kayura could not fight back, not against a power that rivaled a god's. The force released her, and she had barely enough time to land on her feet, glaring above her. Standing before her, like some vengeful wraith limned in gold, was Kitana. Kayura's expression went from furious to stupefied. "Kitana… why?! Why have you betrayed us?"

Kitana did not speak - there was no reason to. The Ronins and Angels finished the remaining Dynasty soldiers before surrounding them both, weapons at the ready.

"Let's snag 'em both and be done with it! I'm sick of the bullshit!" Kento bellowed, but Lina's staff held him at bay.

"Do _not_ harm her," she said sternly, violet eyes flashing in warning.

Kento's brows rose. "Which one? The bitch with the gaudy amulet, or the bitch with a bad dye job?" Lina gave him a stare that could turn water to acid, and Kento, for once, stood down.

Kitana waited while Kayura climbed to her feet, Kitana's arms crossed loosely, a hand near each hilt of her scimitars. Kayura waited, before her face morphed into a venomous scowl. "Traitor," she spat, and vanished.

Kitana waited a moment before Ryo suddenly attacked her. Unprepared for the spontaneity of the attack, she turned to face him. Ryo was cut short when Greyoko tackled him sidelong. "_Wait_!" she cried as they tumbled to the ground.

Sage and Cye stepped forward. "Hey, what's the big idea? She's the enemy, isn't she?" Sage demanded when Greyoko and Ryo climbed to their feet.

Greyoko glared at Sage. "No. She's my sister, and one of the main reasons the Angels and I are here to begin with." The tension was so thick one could taste it on the tip of their tongue, like old blood.

Kitana sighed, regarding each protagonist with a solemn gaze. "I don't understand this any more than any of you Ronins. I probably won't live long enough to sort it out when the final battle ensues, but just know that I'm an ally," her gaze settled on the Angels, who had gathered, preparing to deliver some sort of news, "and I am not the one you seek, Angels. It is not my desire to inherit anything pertaining to Sukufan. That alone is Greyoko's birthright." She ignored the looks of shock traded between each Angel before turning towards their goal. "Talpa's waiting. I'll help you all I can. Time is of the essence… hurry."

"Just how gullible do you think I am, Lady Kayura? You did not dispose of Kitana on sight? I hope you have a decent explanation for this." Talpa was wroth with his band of henchmen, and even Kayura was not exempt. One of his strongest warriors had turned traitor, and it seemed everyone around him was either too weak or too incompetent to stop her! "Sekhmet."

It was only his name, but it spun needles on the spine, willing the Warlord's attention. "Yes, my lord?" He kept his voice level, knowing what Talpa was about to demand of him.

"…retrieve Kitana and Greyoko - and bring me Hariel's armor. Take the others with you."

"Yes, my lord." It was simple enough, right? Perhaps Kitana would see the error of her ways and not force him to hurt her.

Or perhaps he was indeed fighting for the wrong side.

"I don't trust her," Kento said bluntly to Ryo as the group traversed the strange halls of the Palace grounds. Kitana was acting as their guide, warning them of traps and other mishaps that may have otherwise taken the protagonists by surprise. She seemed confident enough, but the trust placed in her left much to be desired.

Ryo regarded her with a passive stare, his lip curling slightly. "I know, but she's Greyoko's sister. I mean, Anubis turned good, didn't he? Why not Kitana?"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, Kitana and Anubis are vastly different, in the sense that one of them is completely wacko."

"I don't blame her, though. I mean, she was taken from her home at a young age and raised here. I'd be nuts too."

"But Anubis came out okay."

"He had time to redeem himself. Kitana's still dealing with… you know…"

"She's _nuts_, Ryo. Once a traitor, always a traitor. If she turns on us - I don't care what those Angels say, I'm going to knock the bitch down… hard."

"Right, Kento - but for now, we have to trust her. She wouldn't have helped us otherwise."

A ways ahead of the two Ronins, Kitana could easily hear their conversation. It pinioned proverbial needles in her back, making her wince. Greyoko was by her side, stealing a glance up at her sister.

"Don't worry, they'll come around. It took Kento a minute to warm up to the fact that Anubis was on our side, too. I'm sure it'll be fine for you as well."

Kitana's lip twitched, and she gave her sister a look that clearly spoke what words could not.

Greyoko shrugged, bestowing her sister with a broad smile. "I mean, at least Sage, Rowan, and Cye aren't yapping about how much of a nutjob you are. I mean, you seem fine to me."

Kitana broke their shared gaze as the older sister looked straight ahead, stone-faced. "You don't know the half of it," was all she said before

Greyoko blinked, taken off guard by Kitana's blatant admittance to the fact that she was insane. "Where are we headed, anyway? I mean, we've been walking for an ill minute, and I think it's high time we commence some ass-kicking right about now."

Kitana looked down at Greyoko, a quirk of her lips in irony. "We'll be in the throne room soon enough. Be glad for the reprieve from constantly fighting off hordes of Dynasty soldiers."

As if on cue, Sekhmet appeared, flanked by Kayura, Dais, and Cale; his expression behind the helmet was dour - Kitana knew that expression as well as all the others he hid behind his stoic exterior. Her hands fell to the hilts of the scimitars on instinct, frowning dourly at her former teacher.

"Surrender your armors Ronins, and Greyoko, Angels," he said remorselessly, his gaze pointedly ignoring Kitana's dour glare. The tension was thick in the air, like a smoke-choked bar on a balmy night in New Orleans.

Greyoko stepped forward from beside her sister, Ryo beside her. "We don't wanna count how many times we've heard that lame old demand, Snake Eyes," Ryo said defiantly, drawing his swords. Greyoko tilted her head forward, brows perked as if to say 'you heard the man'.

So it was that a melee battle broke out. How long it lasted, till this day it is still reflected upon with reverence. Talpa eventually ended up destroying half the Nether-Realm to retrieve Hariel's armor as well Shanindola. The battle was vicious, and as expected - ended in the ultimate destruction of Talpa himself. It was only a matter of time before…

…"Ahhhhhhh!!" The scream was deafening, seeming to reverberate throughout the very fabric of space-time; it was the anguish of ages. The Angels were falling like dead doves, their weapons scattered, fatigue taking its toll. Ryo had decided to use Hariel as a last resort, and Greyoko's war cry, coupled with her blatant fury - summoned Shanindola.

The result between the two powerful warriors was epic. Were it olden times, poets and bards alike would shout and sing from the rooftops the beauty of their righteous fury. The day was won, as was the battle. Its aftermath was the restoration of Japan and the warriors' return to their realm.

Back in the safe haven of Mia's mansion, the warriors recovered. The remaining Warlords, along with Kayura and Kitana - had stayed behind.

"Stop worrying about it," Sage said to Greyoko when he caught her mulling over her coffee a week after their victory. "I'm sure she'll come around. It's not as if she's avoiding us or something."

Greyoko glanced up at him, trying to let a smile struggle through. But it was true somewhat else was bothering her.

"That's not what's wrong, is it?" When Greyoko didn't answer, he sat beside her. Anubis' death had been hard on them - well, not really - but Greyoko had taken it hardest. When she'd recovered her strength enough to be cognizant, the first person she'd asked for was Anubis himself. When Kayura came to her, bearing the staff and sporting the Armor of Cruelty… it was no small wonder why the young Angel had crumbled.

She'd hidden her pain well this week, but Sage had noticed how she'd become gradually more introverted, and how when they celebrated their victory she had lingered in her room, only emerging when she was hungry - which was also rare. At first, they'd all assumed it was her sister's decision to remain in the Nether-Realm that had made her so despondent, but as the week wore on, it was clear somewhat else was bothering her. How random that it was Sage who noticed it and brought it up first.

"How do I go on, Sage? You all can celebrate if you want, but I don't feel like we've accomplished much. We thwarted Talpa, big deal. Ryo could have done it even if I hadn't released Shanindola. But what about me, Sage? My sister refuses to live here in peace… and Anubis…" There it was, the source of her pain.

Sage watched with a patient look on his face, taking her into his arms as she finally let fall the tears that had been dammed up for the benefit of her compatriots. Now, she confessed to the Ronin of Wisdom and Light all that had plagued her in the recent week, and he soothed her as best he could.

It wasn't easy for any of them, when they finally found out that Greyoko and Anubis had been… together for a time. Lina knew, but she said nothing to make matters better or worse for her young charge. Weeks passed, and Greyoko got better, and the Angels decided to stay on Earth for a time. Indeed, they'd grown attached to this planet and its inhabitants; some more than others.

"Awww, c'mon, Saaaage, you promised you'd come with!" Mayu was tugging her slightly irritated boyfriend towards the front door.

To escape his preternatural woman, Sage shrugged out of his jacket. "No, Mayu! Last time, I ended up carrying _everything_! Most of it was stuff you didn't even _need_," Sage complained as Mayu advanced on him, embracing him in a hug. Standing on tiptoe, she nibbled on his chin.

"Oh, but Sage, I promise to make it up to you this time. Really, can you not believe me?" Serpentine in her every motion, Mayu blended the fine line between warrior and dancer, her slanted eyes narrowed, their color better suited to any respective viper rather than a woman of celestial lineage. Sage couldn't resist her, though, and planted a kiss on her lips, saturated and dwelled upon.

"All right… but only because I want to enjoy making you keep your word." With a mischievous giggle, Mayu led Sage out by the hand.

"I promise you, that if I don't keep my word, you can rem-" A kiss interrupted her, "…remind me-" pause, "…however you… mmm… _like_." The last word resonated in time with the closing door, and the distant roar of a car engine could be heard as the couple headed toward town.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, a bit of a copout. When I first started this fic, my original intention was to follow the storyline of the show with my own plotlines and characters intertwined within. Now, I just want to write. So this fic shall end here and continue in a newer and improved fic that focuses on life with the Ronins and Angels - and a surprise along the way. 


End file.
